


Karaoke

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean, Top Castiel, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go to a bar. This is a tradition for every other Friday night. Sam decides to leave early, but Dean stays a bit longer until someone else invites him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent just because they were drinking, but, let's face it, we all know they're soulmates and they were totally gonna do it anyway. 
> 
> Also, don't drive drunk. To these fictional people, it's not really a "big deal" (they do it all the time, after all). But seriously. Don't drive even after one beer, okay?

“Who’s singing?” Dean asked with a grimace. “And why am I tapping my foot to the beat?”

Sam smiled, shook his head, and knocked his beer against the counter of the bar in time with the song. Somewhere in the bar, someone was singing very, very loudly. There was nothing even remotely attractive about the voice, and where the tones did manage to somehow shift between two different notes, they still screeched horrifyingly loudly. Dean gripped his bottle tighter just in case the singer caused the glass to explode.

“I can’t fight this feeling anymore,” the voice sang roughly.

Dean shook his head and smiled.

“Gotta hand it to him,” Sam nodded. “He’s giving it his all.”

“I do admire his pluck,” Dean agreed, wincing at the high notes of the song. “I still hope it ends soon.”

Unfortunately, after the first scratchy voice ended, yet another horrifyingly off-key voice began. The realization came to the brothers slowly. Eyes wide and smiles stifled, they turned to each other and raised their beers.

“Karaoke night,” Dean sighed after a nice, long sip. He nodded along with the beat of someone’s interesting new take on a Taylor Swift song. “Maybe you should go up.”

Sam shook his head and took a deep breath. “I’d rather head home.”

“Already?” Dean feigned horror. He checked his wrist, which had no watch, and shook his head. “It’s only nine o’clock.”

Sam pulled out his phone and checked the time. The blue light of the phone flashed over his face, and then he turned it for Dean to see.

“See!” Dean nodded triumphantly. “I’m never wrong!”

“How do you do that?” Sam shook his head. “Anyway, I’m gonna go home. You wanna stay out later and get a cab?”

Dean peered around Sam at the bounty of attractive faces in the room.

“Or you could get someone else to take you home,” Sam whispered suggestively.

Dean punched Sam’s arm playfully before shrugging.

Eventually, Sam finished his drink and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table. With a nod to Dean, he stood up, straightened his jacket, and left the bar.

Now left on his own, Dean shook his head, took a deep drink of his beer, and continued tapping his foot to the horribly off key songs that continued.

“Did you like my song?” someone asked.

A blonde woman with huge breasts leaned over the table. She looked Dean in the eyes and winked.

“Which song was yours?” Dean asked, setting down his beer and smiling.

The blonde smirked and puffed out her chest a bit. She was about to fall out of her shirt entirely, but she still leaned closer.

“I sang ‘Looking for a One Night Stand’.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Having held eye contact with her the entire time, he barely noticed when the top of her left nipple started to peek out of her shirt.

Unfortunately, there were several more eager people in the room who took much more notice of the wardrobe malfunction. Three men stood, scratching the floor with the force from which they launched out of their chairs. Even a woman from the other end of the bar stood up, downing her last shot of whiskey before coming over to make her move.

The blonde relished in the attention, and she forgot Dean almost immediately when the others appeared. With a sigh, Dean drained his beer quickly and stood. Just as he walked away, he heard a man say, “You sang ‘Looking for a One Night Stand’, right? It was great! You have huge, uh… talent!”

Dean smirked and walked to the karaoke sign-ups.

“I’m Gonna Be,” Dean said.

The man taking names and song choices raised an eyebrow. Regardless, he let Dean know there was one person ahead of him, handed him a microphone labelled ‘5’, and sent him to the front seating area. Dean ordered two more beers, aiming to finish them both before his turn.

Finally, his turn came. He hiccupped, stood, and walked to the microphone. The music had barely started when he started singing. It wasn’t his best rendition of the song, but he was leagues above the other performers.

“When I wake up, well you know I’m gonna be – I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you,” he sang. His words slurred a little, and he couldn’t see very well beyond the colored spotlights on him. “When I go out, well you know I’m gonna be – I’m gonna be the man who goes along with you. When I get drunk, well you know I’m gonna be – I’m gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you!”

At that lyric, everyone in the room raised their glass with a hurrah. As Dean continued singing, he could barely see the silhouette of someone in front of him holding a microphone. Whoever it was wore a nice suit and a blue tie. His face, however, was obscured by the light.

“And I would walk 500 miles,” Dean sang, “and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walked 1000 miles and fell down at your door!”

The song ended too soon for Dean and the other patrons of the bar. His time did come, however, so he returned his microphone and was surprised with four beers that had been bought for him.

Now that he was sitting still, he could see much better. The light was no longer in his eyes, and he watched as the well-dressed man he’d noticed took the stage. In the light, Dean saw his dark hair and bright blue eyes. His unshaved face grinned at the audience while the DJ set up his music. With a few clicks, the tune to a country song came on.

“I’m gonna rock you baby to sleep,” the chorus started. Dean was enthralled. The voice coming from this man made the country song sound like a long lost Metallica song rather than Toby Keith’s. “I’m gonna make you crazy over me. I’m gonna hold you like you’ve never been held before, and love you till you tell me you can’t love anymore!”

A few women in the audience whistled. Dean, however let his jaw drop a little bit around his beer bottle.

“I’m gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul, and then I’m gonna love you all over in and out of control. If this is how love is supposed to feel, baby I know I’ve fallen head over heels. I’m gonna rock you baby.”

When the song ended, couples karaoke started. Lumbering down from the stage, however, the man was met by several drunken propositions. Dean watched uncomfortably as women ogled the blue eyed man, but he smiled to himself when the man shook his head apologetically. After the small crowd of fans dispersed, the man walked over to the bar.

“Hey, you,” Dean said before he could think. “I got an extra two here.” Dean nodded at the beers on his table.

The man loosened his tie and grinned.

“Thanks,” he nodded. He took a seat across from Dean and raised a beer in salute.

“What’s your name, man?” Dean asked casually.

“Castiel. I’m new in town.”

Dean nodded. “How do you like it, Cas?”

Cas raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. Instead of answering, he looked Dean up and down, scanning over his thin lips, stubble, and Adam’s apple.

“You live alone?” Dean asked then, looking over Cas the same purposeful way.

Cas nodded.

Dean took a big drink and set down his empty bottle.

“You good to drive?” he asked.

Cas grinned, pulled his keys from his pocket, and nodded toward the exit.

 

The drive seemed to take a mere second because the entire time, Dean was reaching over to unbutton Cas’s shirt and untie his tie. When they finally arrived at the right apartment buildings, they both rushed out of the car, leaving keys and shoes inside the vehicle.

Barefoot, Dean ran behind Cas, who was searching his pocket for his other set of apartment keys. Up the stairwell, they ran. When they reached the top floor, Dean grabbed onto Cas’s neck and spun him into a kiss. Tottering drunkenly forward with an even drunker man stuck to his face, Cas fumbled for his apartment door. He reached down, hands brushing against Dean’s skin, to unlock the door, and then he pushed Dean inside.

The door slammed behind them, but they laughed hotly against each other. Dean resumed his task of removing Cas’s shirt, and Cas curled his fingers through Dean’s belt loops so he could yank him toward the bedroom.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, pushing the white shirt over his bare shoulders. “God, you’re so –“

He was cut off by Cas’s mouth enveloping his. Cas’s tongue wasted no time in licking Dean’s lips apart.

The tie came off with the shirt, and Dean quickly redirected his efforts to remove the belt and pants from Cas’s waist. At the same time, Cas moaned and pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, running his hands down to Dean’s hips. Deftly, he unfastened Dean’s jeans and pushed them out of the way along with Dean’s boxers.

“Oh,” Dean gasped. He freed Cas’s belt victoriously. With his neck tilted upward, he felt Cas’s tongue and lips move downward, along his jaw and his neck and his Adam’s apple. “Oh!”

Cas laughed at the vibration on his lips and then pulled Dean’s hem upward over his chest. They separated only for a moment before they both stood naked beside Cas’s bed. Then, they both rushed at each other – equal parts tender and urgent.

Even in the dark of the room, however, Dean could see tattoos reflecting on Cas’s skin. Over his shoulder, a phoenix stretched its wings. Just above his ribs, words in another language managed to draw Dean’s eye. Down under his collar bone, Cas even had a tattoo of a fern. The ink had Dean clawing at Cas’s back needily.

“You like them?” Cas asked hoarsely.

Dean nodded while Cas brushed off his hands. Quickly, Cas turned and showed Dean his back. The entire surface was tattooed. Largest of all was a set of wings on his back that looked incredibly lifelike. Dean touched them gingerly with one hand while his other hand felt down Cas’s stomach and thighs.

“I saw yours at the bar,” Cas admitted. Dean looked down at the flaming star on his chest. It must have barely been visible over his shirt back at the bar.

Now, Cas flipped back forcefully and turned down so he could bite Dean’s neck. Dean gasped happily and allowed Cas to push him back against the bed. They toppled over comfortably, Cas stretching out on top of Dean like they’d done this before.

“Cas,” Dean whined. He pushed his back against the mattress and pushed his hips upward. “Touch me.”

Cas’s hand ran along the base of Dean’s neck down to his belly button. Then he crawled so he could position himself just right between Dean’s legs. He spat on his hand and started to rub the long, hard cock in front of him. Dean sighed against the pressure and dug his fingernails into Cas’s thighs.

“Get me the lube from the nightstand, Dean,” Cas commanded deeply. “I need to be part of you now.”

Dean’s hand flailed against the headboard, trying to find the bedside table. Something fell off the surface when Dean pulled open the drawer. He grabbed the first thing he felt and threw it to Cas.

One hand worked Dean’s cock diligently, and the other picked up the bottle.

“Not that one,” Cas said, tossing it aside. “Try again.”

Dean found another tube and sent it to Cas.

“Good boy,” Cas grinned.

“Oh!” Dean shouted, pushing into Cas’s hand.

“You like that?” Cas asked.

Dean closed his eyes and pushed his head against the pillow. He groaned, and Cas removed his hand from Dean.

“Let me open you up, Dean,” Cas breathed. “Knees up for me.”

Dean pulled his knees up immediately and reached down to pull his cheeks apart. Cas smiled and squeezed the tube in his hand.

As hot as Dean was, writhing on the bed while Cas scissored his hole open with his fingers, Cas managed to focus on comfort instead of taking Dean as soon as he could.

“How’s that feel?” Cas asked.

Dean couldn’t speak, so he just groaned loudly and pushed down onto Cas’s fingers.

“Almost ready?” Cas taunted. “I could wait a few more minutes, you know.”

Dean shook his head wildly and tried to grab onto Cas’s shoulders to pull him over. He couldn’t quite reach, however, so Cas slowly rubbed his own cock with some lube just to torment Dean.

“Ready, Dean? Ready to be a good boy?” Cas chimed.

Dean groaned even louder and shouted, “Fuck, yes, just fuck me!”

“Say please,” Cas demanded, hovering over Dean.

“Please,” Dean shouted. “Please, please! Oh!”

Cas pushed slowly into Dean, halfway inside before retreating again. Then he pushed in two thirds of the way before pulling out. Finally, he pushed forward as much as he could.

“Ah!” Dean gasped.

“Good boy,” Cas panted, started to work into a rhythm. “Good boy, Dean.”

Dean reached up and grabbed onto Cas’s shoulders, his fingers digging into Cas like hooks. Cas, meanwhile, scratched Dean’s hips while pulling them closer to him over and over again.

“Yes!” Dean yelled. His cock throbbed pleasurably while he cried out. Inside of his ass, Cas was filling him and stretching him and pulling him apart in the best ways.

“Yeah,” Cas found himself saying. “Ah!”

Cas pushed heavily into Dean, and Dean curled around the cock that kept pounding into him. Finally, Cas pushed against Dean’s prostate. Dean shouted and tightened his grip on Cas’s shoulders.

“Cas!” he screamed. “Yes!”

Cas held nothing back, pushing forward again and again until he could feel Dean about to fall apart. One of Cas’s hands released Dean’s hip and moved over his untouched cock. Cas started rubbing Dean again his hand still barely wet with lube.

“Cas,” Dean warned. “Cas, it’s gonna… I’m…”

Cas felt Dean holding back, waiting for permission.

“Have you been a good boy?” Cas asked.

“Yes, yes, I’m a good boy. Please, Cas!”

“Okay, Dean, when I say come. Ready?”

Dean nodded frantically clawing Cas’s arms and chest.

Cas pounded forward another few times before he relented. “Come, Dean.”

A silent scream escaped from Dean. For a whole twenty seconds, Dean didn’t even breath as his cock released his come over his stomach and Cas’s hand.

Cas groaned at the sight of Dean speechless beneath him, and within moments, he was groaning and coming inside the warmth of Dean. Breathing heavily, he continued pushing in and out of Dean until he felt his muscles ache. Then he gasped and fell down onto Dean, who was finally breathing again.

After an indefinite amount of time, Cas rolled over so he was on his back next to Dean. Dean, meanwhile, continued breathing heavily with his wide eyes staring at the ceiling.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered.

“Mmm,” Cas answered.

“Shower?”

“Sleep first.”

Dean nodded and rolled over, rubbing some of the come from his stomach against Cas’s hip. He flung an arm around Cas and closed his eyes.

“Deal.”

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and closed his eyes as well.

 

In the morning, the only thing they didn’t remember was where they'd left Dean’s shoes and Cas’s car keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
